Hid Away
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella must fend for their lives when they witness a murder. And worse, the guy knows just who they are. How will they escape? Gabpay friendship, Troypay, Ryella


Chapter one

A/N- So I got this completely randam idea last night in a dream. I dreamed that me and a friend were being chased by this guy and we had to run through a wheat field, climb through a closet, to a room, and into an attic(you'll understand better when we get to that part), and so I decided to write it based off my dream. So a lot of it will be what actually happened in the dream.

Discalimer- I own nothing...again.

-----

"Are you sure this is such a good idea Shar?" Gabriella repeated as she and Sharpay continued their journey down the dark alleyway. Gabriella was limping behind because the strap on her heel had broken. They had been on their way to Troy's end of the year party when Sharpay's father had asked the girls to drop of a package. They didn't know the guy that they were giving it to, but they figured it wasn't worth knowing. Sharpay's dad had many clients. If you could call them that.

"Don't worry, I've done this before. We drop of the package and get out and go to Troy's party. It's simple." Sharpay reassured her best friend as she carried along a wrapped package that they were suppose to be delivering to a guy named Big J.

"But this gives me the creeps. Why couldn't Ryan come with us. Or Chad, or Troy, or Jas-"

"Gabby!" Sharpay interruted. "Relax. We deliver, we get out."

"Are you sure this is legal?"

Sharpay scoffed as if it were a ridiculous question. "Of course it's not legal Gabs. Why do you think we're in an alley at night?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide with shock as she gasped. "You mean...we could get sent to prinson for this. No way am I doing this."

"It's okay Gabs. If anything happens, which it won't, my dad will get us out of jail. No problem. Besides, I don't even know what's in this package."

"You're dad is a freak." Gabriella groaned, finally taking her shoes off and walking barefoot. "Why would he have us do this? Why does he do this?"

"Why do you think we're so rich? And I'm not for sure what he does. I know it's illagal and stuff, but other than that I have no clue. And he said we could do this because he was so busy with other things. Besides, he said that Big J, or whatever, was one of his best customers and would be nice. I guess that's a good sign."

"Is you dad in the mob?"

Sharpay laughed a little and looked at Gabriella with a smirk. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"I'm cool with that." She said, throwing her arms in the air and finally catching up next to Sharpay. "Seriously, what does he do?"

"Like I said, I don't know. I'm sure I don't want to find out either."

"I don't know. I have a really strange feeling about this." She said. Sharpay looked at her and saw that she was a little frightened.

"It's okay Gabs. Nothing will happen, I promise." She reassured, taking Gabriella's hand, which Gabriella was grateful for.

----

"Hey Ry, what's up man?" Troy called out to his friend as Ryan entered Troy's house.

"Hey, is Gabby and Shar here yet?" Ryan asked, searching the room for his sister and his girlfriend.

"No, Shar texted me and told me they would be late. Something about dropping off a package. She really didn't say anything else about it."

Ryan's expression twisted into a frown at this. "Wait, for my dad?"

"Yeah, I think maybe that was it." He took out his cell and handed it to Ryan. "Here's the text."

_Hey babe,_

_Me and Gabs have to drop of this package for my dad so we'll be there a little late._

_love ya,_

_Shar_

"Oh, shit." Ryan mumbled as he read the text.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked with consern.

Ryan shook his head. "I need to text Shar." He took out his phone, texting quickly.

"Ry, tell me what's going on. You're starting to freak me out a litlte. Is something wrong with Shar?"

Ryan sighed. "I hope not."

-----

"Hang on a sec." Sharpay said, taking her phone out of her purse.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked as she curiously looked around the darkly lit neighborhood.

"Ry just texted me." She said, taking it out and reading the text.

_Shar,_

_Where are you? Is Gabby with you? Where are you delivering? Shar, please call me!_

_Ry_

"What does it say?" Asked Gabriella.

"Um...nothing." Sharpay lied, giving a small fake smile. "He just wants to know when we'll be there. Come on, I think this is where we're delivering."

"Right here?" Gabriella looked up to see an old house that looked as if it would callapse at any time. "How could anyone live here?"

"They don't live here. They just take deliveries here. Com-" She stopped mid-sentence, hearing somethign that sounded like a gun shot. Gabbriella squealed and clung to Sharpay's hand.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Shh." Sharpay pulled them behind a couple trash cans just in time to see a big bearly man come out from behind the house, wiping his red hands on a towl. Sharpay's jaw dropped. This had been a murder. She was sure of it. But why would her own dad send her to deliver to a guy who would commit murder? Did he not know what this man was doing?

Gabriella wimpered as she too discovered what was going on. Sharpay tried convering Gabriella's mouth before she could make any more sound, but it was too late.

The guys had heard them, and seen them.

Sharpay, having the fastest reflexes, grabbed Gabriella and took off the other direction. The man followed behind them, sure they had seen what had just happened, but he stopped when he reached where the girls had been hiding a moment before. He knealt down and saw that Gabriella's high heels and the package Sharpay was suppose to be delivering was on the ground. He picked them up, looking over the package, a sly smile forming on his face.

"The Evans girl." He whispered to himself with a smirk playing on his lips. "I got you now."

-----

_What do you think? Should I continue or not? It's up to you, so let me know. Like I said, this was just a random idea that came to me in a dream._

_And incase you didn't catch it, Ryan is dating Gabby, Troy is dating Shar, and Shar and Gabby are best friends. This isn't going to have a lot of couply moments except for the end really, but it'll have a lot of Gabpay friendship. It mainly revolves around them. And the story all together won't be that long. Maybe five or so chapters. _

_Anyways, please review._

_-lovaries_


End file.
